gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die neue und die alte Rachel
|Nächste= }} Die neue und die alte Rachel 'ist die erste Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. ''Ein neues Schuljahr hat an der McKinley begonnen und die New Directions müssen den Verlust von neun Mitgliedern ausgleichen. Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Wade, der ehemalige Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline, konkurrieren darum, wer der neue Anführer des Glee Clubs, oder "die neue Rachel" ist. In New York lebt sich Rachel in der NYADA ein, gerät mit ihrer Tanzlehrerin Cassandra July aneinander und schließt Freundschaft mit dem Oberschüler Brody Weston. Des Weiteren versucht sie ihren Herzschmerz zu überwinden, nachdem Finn sie für New York freigegeben hat und den sie seitdem nicht erreichen kann. Die New Directions halten derweil Vorsingen ab, um neue Mitglieder zu finden, während Kurt versucht, seine Beziehung zu Blaine und seinen Halbtagsjob im Lima Bean unter einen Hut zu bringen. Handlung thumb|left|Cassandra und Rachel während des 1.TanzkursRachel hat ihre erste Tanzstunde und trifft gleich auf Cassandra July, die Lehrerin, welche die Neulinge hart rannimmt und in Rachel schnell ein Feindbild gefunden hat. Sie ist beleidigend und erklärt Rachels Tanzschritte als unzureichend. thumb|Wer ist die neue Rachel?Unterdessen hat Jacob wieder das Schuljahr eingeleitet und feiert die New Directions als Sieger der Nationals. Ihn interessiert natürlich vor allem die Frage, wer Rachel nun ersetzen wird. thumb|left|Rachel trifft BrodyRachel hat sich das Video in New York angeschaut und ist wehmütig so ganz allein in New York. Sie vermisst sowohl Finn als auch Kurt. Da sie die Einsamkeit sucht, steht sie bereits um drei auf, um ihre Ruhe im Bad des Wohnheims zu haben. Dort ist sie aber doch nicht allein. Ihr Mit-Student Brody Weston, der noch zwei Jahre bis zum Abschluss an der NYADA hat, war duschen und stellt sich Rachel vor. Sie verstehen sich sofort gut. thumb|Sue zeigt Kurt ihre Tochter RobinSpäter ruft Rachel Kurt an um ihm alles zu erzählen. Kurt ist noch in Lima und hängt in der Schule rum. Dort trifft er auch auf Sue, die ihr Baby bekommen hat und in Kitty eine neue Quinn Fabray gefunden hat, die Kurt auch gleich mal beleidigt. thumb|left|Call Me MaybeWill freut sich, dass endlich wieder Glee ansteht und durch die Erfolge sind jetzt ganz viele Schüler interessiert, in den Club zu kommen. Will stellt auch gleich ein neues Mitglied vor. Wade, letztes Jahr noch bei Vocal Adrenaline, hat die Schule gewechselt und wird nun bei den New Directions sein. Blaine, Tina und die anderen sind nicht so begeistert, weil das auf der Suche nach Rachels Nachfolger nur noch mehr Konkurrenz bedeutet. Will möchte aber gar nichts davon wissen und macht deutlich, dass der Teamgeist wichtiger sei. Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Wade verabreden sich aber für den Nachmittag, um in der Aula gegenseitig auszumachen, wer die neue Rachel wird. Sie singen Call Me Maybe. Artie soll dann entscheiden, wer am besten war. Er trifft aber keine sofortige Entscheidung. thumb|Im Lima BeanBlaine und Brittany unterhalten sich im Lima Bean, wo Kurt arbeitet. Kitty macht sich dies auch sofort zunutze und verhindert, dass Kurt in die Unterhaltung einsteigen kann. Unterdessen ist ein Student bei Cassandra July und bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihn empfohlen hatte und er nun einen kleinen Job am Broadway bekommen hatte. Als der Student weg ist, gießt sie sich Wodka ein. thumb|left|Marley stellt sich vorIn der Mensa weigert sich Artie immer noch, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Eine neue Schülerin, Marley, kommt hinzu, um sich vorzustellen, wird von Tina aber schnell abgewiesen. Als sich Wade als Unique zu der Clique setzt, macht Sam klar, dass er dies nicht tun dürfe, weil sie gerade populär sind und das noch eine Weile anhalten sollte, Unique dabei aber nicht helfen wird. Kitty setzt sich mit ein paar Footballspielern zum Glee Club und machen sich über die stark übergewichtige neue Küchenhilfe lustig. Auch Artie macht einen Witz, was Marley mitbekommt. In der Pause ist Marley bei der Küchenhilfe, die sich als ihre Mutter heraus stellt. Diese wünscht ihr viel Erfolg bei der Bewerbung für den Glee Club. Marley ist aber unsicher. thumb|Cassandra während Americano/Dance AgainRachel hat ihre nächste Tanzstunde und noch bevor es losgeht, fährt Cassandra July sie an. Rachel will wissen, warum sie dies tut und Cassandra verteidigt sich, das es nur Motivation sei. Rachel bemerkt dabei, dass sie Alkohol getrunken hat, was Cassandra von sich weist und den Schülern mit Americano/Dance Again zeigt, dass sie immer noch mithalten kann. thumb|left|Never Say NeverIn Lima stehen das Vorsingen für die New Directions und es sind einige wenig überzeugende Auftritte dabei. Jake, der seinen Nachnamen nicht verraten will, kann da mit Never Say Never schon deutlich überzeugen. Als Will ihn aber unterbricht, wird Jake wütend, weil er das Lied lange geübt hat. Er verlässt die Bühne und lässt seinen Aggressionen freien Lauf.thumb|New York State of Mind Marley thumb|left|New York State of Mind RachelRachel ist im Kurs von Carmen Tibideaux, wo die Neulinge gleich mal vorsingen müssen. Rachel ist nervös, macht ihre Sache aber bestens. Sie singt New York State of Mind, mit dem Marley in Lima vorsingt. Später wird die Liste aufgerufen, wer alles dabei ist. Marley hat es geschafft und ist überglücklich, Jake dagegen steht nicht auf der Liste und ist entsprechend sauer. thumb|Marley hilft ihrer MutterTina versucht, Artie zu bestechen, damit sie Rachels Nachfolgerin wird. Er entscheidet sich aber für Blaine. Will unterbricht, weil er Marley vorstellt. Sie ist sehr froh darüber und auch ihre Mutter ist enorm stolz. Sie will Radiosängerin werden und hofft, dass dies ihr Sprungbrett werden könnte. Sie findet es aber nicht schön, dass sich die Leute über ihre Mutter lustig machen und sie das verschweigt. Ihre Mutter hat damit aber kein Problem und möchte nur das beste für ihre Tochter. thumb|left|It's TimeAuf dem Schulhof spricht Blaine mit Kurt und erklärt, dass er zusehen solle, nach New York zu kommen, weil er dort hingehöre. In Lima stehe er sich nur selbst im Weg und Blaine kann das nicht mit ansehen, auch wenn es für ihre Beziehung dadurch schwieriger werden wird. Anschließend singt er für ihn It's Time und Kurt umarmt ihn danach, sagend, dass er ihn ganz schön vermissen wird. thumb|Marley sagt, wer ihre Mutter istBrittany überlegt, nicht mehr für den Glee Club zu singen, da Blaine gewonnen hat. Kitty und die Footballspieler machen sich derweil wieder über Marleys Mutter lustig, als sie mit dem Glee Club in der Mensa zusammen sitzen. Marley erträgt das aber nicht und erklärt, dass es ihre Mutter sei. Sie ist sehr enttäuscht, dass die New Directions ihr nicht beistehen. thumb|left|Brody muntert Rachel aufRachel schaut sich Bilder von Finn auf dem Handy an, als Brody dazu kommt und ihr erzählt, dass er und seine Freundin sich nach sechs Wochen getrennt hatten, weil sie eine Fernbeziehung nicht ertragen konnten. Rachel ist überzeugt, dass ihr das nicht passieren wird. Brody lobt Rachels Auftritt bei Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel gibt zu, dass sie sich ganz schön unter Druck fühlt. Brody macht deutlich, dass sie sich nun verändern wird, weil sie in New York ist. Sie werde noch viel erreichen und solle zu ihren alten Erinnerungen neue hinzufügen. In der Tanzstunde wird sie von Cassandra allerdings wieder angegriffen, obwohl sich Rachel alle Mühe gibt. thumb|Burt ermutigt Kurt, nach New York zu gehenBurt hat Kurt zum Flughafen gefahren und verabschiedet sich von ihm. Er macht ihm Mut, dass er für das Abenteuer gewappnet werde. Er solle sich auch keine Sorgen machen, weil in New York alle Menschen einzigartig sind und er dort genau hingehöre. Als Kurt den Wagen verlässt, fällt es Burt sehr schwer, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. thumb|left|Der Glee Club entschuldigt sich bei MarleySam spricht mit Marley und bittet darum, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Er entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten der New Directions und auch alle anderen Kids tauchen auf und laden Marley ein, bei der Probe die Leadstimme zu übernehmen. Kitty beobachtet das sofort und will wissen, ob die Glee Kids wieder wie früher sein wollen. Da sie zum Mobben nicht bereit sind, haben die Footballspieler für Unique und Marley gleich einen Slushie parat. thumb|Will redet mit JakeWill hat sich die Akte von Jake angesehen und ihn zu sich gebeten. Er macht ihm deutlich, dass er auf einer Bühne vor Hunderten von Leuten nicht so ausrasten dürfe. Außerdem wisse er nun, dass Noah Puckerman sein Bruder sei. Jake berichtigt sofort, dass sie nur Halbbrüder seien und Puck dies nicht wisse. Will erklärt, dass thumb|left|Chasing Pavementssein Auftritt toll gewesen sei. Jake will aber nicht mehr in den Club. Er sei nicht wie sein Bruder. Bei der nachmittäglichen Probe, an der Marley glücklich teilnimmt und das Solo in Chasing Pavements übernimmt, taucht er aber zumindest auf und schaut sich die Kids an. thumb|Kurt in New YorkRachel telefoniert wieder mit Kurt und gesteht ihm, dass sie sich wirklich nicht gut fühlt. Sie vermisst alle, kommt mit dem Druck von Cassandra nicht zurecht und ihre Mitbewohnerin nervt sie auch. Als Kurt hinter ihr auftaucht, ist sie schlagartig froh und umarmt ihn überglücklich. Verwendete Musik *Call Me Maybe' von ''Carly Rae Jepsen, gesungen von Wade Adams, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang und Brittany Pierce *'Americano/Dance Again' von Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull, gesungen von Cassandra July mit NYADA-Tanzstudenten *'Never Say Never' von The Fray, gesungen von Jake Puckerman *'New York State of Mind' von Barbra Streisand, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Marley Rose *'It's Time' von Imagine Dragons gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Chasing Pavements' von Adele, gesungen von Marley Rose mit New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Sister Christian' von Night Ranger, gesungen von Brody Weston *'Busters Get Popped' von Glee, gesungen von Brett Bukowski *'Ave Maria' von Franz Schubert, gesungen von Beatriz McLain Hintergrundmusik *'Sister Christian' von Night Ranger, als Brody aus der Dusche kommt *'Kyoto' von Skrillex, dazu getanzt von De'wanda Umber *'Salsation' von David Shire, in Cassandras Tanzunterricht Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux *'Kate Hudson' als Cassandra July *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Daniel Curtis Lee' als Phil Lipoff *'Jesse Luken' als Bobby Surette *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori *'Ashley Galvan' als Lydia *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Bo Barrett' als Assistenzmanager *'Justin Cone' als Benjamin *'Madeline Penn' als Neuntklässlerin *'Hope Olaidé Wilson' als De'wanda Umber *'Amanda Jane Cooper' als Beatrice McClaine Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Folge hatte 7.41 Mio. Zuschauer in den USA. *Chord Overstreet (Sam) wurde mit dieser Folge zum Hauptdarsteller hochgestuft, während Dianna Agrons (Quinn) und Jayma Mays´ (Emma) Rollen zu wiederkehrenden herabgestuft wurden. *Das ist die erste Folge, die mehrere Umgebungen und Handlungen in der Serie hat: die WMHS fokussiert sich auf die New Directions und New York auf die Absolventen, was in der fünften Staffel fortgeführt wird. *Die Folge stellt sowohl in Lima als auch New York viele neue Charaktere vor, darunter Uniques Rückkehr, Jake, Kitty und Marley (die später zum Hauptcast gehören), Dottie, Millie Rose sowie viele unterstützende Charaktere in Lima, während Brody und Cassandra in New York fortgestellt werden. *Der Titel der Folge bezieht sich auf drei Handlungen: **der Wettbewerb zwischen Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Wade um den Posten als "neue Rachel" **Rachels neues Leben und Herausforderungen in New York **Marley als "die neue Rachel" aufgrund einger Ähnlichkeiten mit Rachel (singen, auftreten etc.). *Mit dieser Folge hat jeder Glee-Schöpfer eine Staffelpremiere selbst geschrieben. Ian Brennan schrieb Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, Brad Falchuk Das Purple-Piano Project und Ryan Murphy diese Folge. Alle drei haben Ouvertüre geschrieben. *Alle Absolventen aus der dritten Staffel, abgesehen von Kurt und Rachel, fehlen in dieser Folge, womit sie die erste ist, in der Finn, Mercedes und Santana fehlen. Mike fehlt ebenfalls zum ersten Mal seit seiner Einführung. *Rorys Weggang vom Glee Club wird in der Folge nicht kommentiert, jedoch wurde in der dritten Staffel bekannt, dass er wieder zurück nach Irland muss. *Die Szene in der Brody und Rachel ein Foto von sich machen wurde dort gefilmt, wo einige Parts von I Love New York/New York New York performt wurden. *In Die Zeit deines Lebens hat Sebastian prophezeit, dass Blaine am Ende des Schuljahres ihm gehören wird und Kurt Kellner im Lima Bean wird. Das mit Blaine ist nicht eingetroffen, jedoch arbeitet Kurt tatsächlich als Kellner im Lima Bean, bis er am Ende dieser Folge nach New York geht. Kulturelle Referenzen *Kitty nennt Marley im Original "Mike & Mollys daughter", was eine Referenz auf die CBS-Sitcom "Mike & Molly" ist, in der es um ein übergewichtiges Paar geht. *Kitty nennt Sam "Richie Poor", was eine Referenz auf den Charakter Richie Rich der Harvey Comics ist, der ebenso als "der arme, kleine, reiche Junge" bekannt ist. *Kitty nennt Unique im Original "Pre-Op Precious: Based on the Novel 'Barf' by Saphire", was einen Referenz auf den Film "Precious – Das Leben ist kostbar (org. Precious: Based on the Novel “Push” by Sapphire)" ist. *Cassandra meint, dass ihre Studenten schon längst auf "so was wie dem Black Swan-Level der Bewusstseinsspaltung" tanzen sollten. *Artie macht einen "der nächste Winter kommt"-Witz, was eine Referenz auf die Fernsehserie "Game of Thrones" ist. *Sam macht eine Imitation von Taylor Lautner, was eine Referenz auf "New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde" ist. Fehler *Als Brody das Bild von sich und Rachel macht, zeigt sie nicht ihre Zähne. Als Rachel sich das Bild aber ansieht, sind ihre Zähne zu sehen. *Während Jake zur Eintragungsliste für den Glee Club läuft, ist ein anderer Schüler gerade beim Eintragen zu sehen. Als jedoch eine Nahaufnahme der Liste folgt, ist De'wanda Umbers Name der letzte eingetragene. *Wenn Rachel zu den Duschen sieht und Brody nackt, sieht sie schnell weg, jedoch kann man in der Spiegelrefkletion deutlich sehen, dass sie sich umgedreht hat, bevor Brody die Duschkabine geöffnet hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4